The present invention disclosed herein relates to an organic light emitting diode, and more particularly, to an organic light emitting diode and a method of fabricating the same.
An organic light emitting diode (OLED) is a self light-emitting device, in which an organic light-emitting material is electrically excited to emit light. The organic light emitting diode includes a substrate, a first electrode, a second electrode, and an organic light-emitting layer disposed between the first electrode and the second electrode. Holes and electrons supplied from the first and second electrodes are combined in the organic light-emitting layer to generate light emitted outside. The organic light emitting diode may emit various colors according to the type of material constituting the organic light-emitting layer. In addition, the organic light emitting diode has excellent display characteristics such as wide viewing angle, fast response speed, thin thickness, low manufacturing costs, and high contrast.
Therefore, the organic light emitting diode is on the spot light as next-generation flat panel display device and lamp. However, a typical organic light emitting diode may have a very low out-coupling efficiency of 20% or less.